Riding Out the Storm
by Yee Mun
Summary: Katara/Sokka PWP In the middle of an intense storm, the last thing Katara expects is find herself in her brother's room completely naked and in his arms. She should be worried about Aang, Toph, and Appa who are lost.. full inside


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Summary: See profile for challenge Katara/Sokka PWP In the middle of an intense storm, the last thing Katara expects is find herself in her brother's room completely naked and in his arms. She should be worried about Aang, Toph, and Appa who are lost in the storm, but instead finds herself wrapped in a passion-filled night with Sokka of all people!

A/N: So this is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend who has been my constant supporter even when my writing sucked! I really like this pairing and how this story came out so I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it! **Warning: This is incest (no duh) and is a lemon (PWP= Porn With Plot) so if this offends you, don't read it! (If this doesn't and in fact you quiet enjoy it, then please continue!**

* * *

**Riding Out the Storm**

"Everyone bellow deck, now!" Hokoda of the southern water tribe yelled over the roaring of the sea. The storm had been unexpected and fast to capture the small water tribe war ship.

"But Aang and Toph are still out there!" His daughter, Katara, cried in protest. She stood her ground and called the water around her to bend and freeze around her feet, steadying her stance. She wasn't going to let any storm, no matter the size, stop her from finding her friends.

"We'll find them, but if you go out there now, you'll die!" Sokka, Katara's older brother, yelled and made his way gingerly to his sister. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. "You'd be no good to them dead." It was Sokka's way of letting her know that he cared too much about her to let her knowingly run headfirst into danger.

"No one's going to die." Hokoda yelled growing impatient. "Sokka go with Katara bellow deck and wait for me in your cabin, I'll let you both know when it's safe to come back up and then we can search for them."

"Katara, come on, they have Appa. Aang's the Avatar, he'll be able to protect them." Sokka tried to coax his stubborn sister into unbending herself from her solid stance and be lead to safety. "He's survived through one storm before and now he knows what he's doing, they'll be fine."

"No!" Katara yelled and glared at both her brother and father. "I will never turn my back on someone who needs me! How can you say 'they'll be fine'?" Sokka had heard the line before and was just about sick of it.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Sokka cried and threw his hands up, letting go of Katara. He really didn't understand why she couldn't just accept that she needed to get to safety! Getting herself killed wouldn't help anybody and it was so aggravating that she would just _listen_ for once.

Just then a rather large wave crashed against the side of the boat and uprooted Katara from her spot. With a scream, she was thrown into the air and almost tossed overboard. Sokka, who only had a split second to act, lunged at his sister, rapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. The combined weight of himself and his sister and the strength from his adrenalin rush was enough to propel the two back onto the ship, leaving them sprawled on the floor of the deck.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked Katara who currently lay on top of him. The constant rocking of the ship had rolled the two over multiple times until Katara managed to come up on the top.

"Yeah." Katara muttered and slumped tiredly against her brother. She was tried and sore. She hadn't the will or the energy to fight anymore.

Even with the weight of the situation hanging over them, Sokka still managed to note that his sister had a nice chest. It was hard not to notice with her laying dead weight on top of him. The Southern Water tribe was so small that marrying in ones own family was common, so the thought of being attracted to his younger sister hardly bothered Sokka.

"What are you waiting for? Get below deck!" Hokoda yelled for the last time as the two teens jumped up and dashed for the stairs. The situation was so dire that Hakoda hadn't noticed the sexual tension between his children, something which he would come to regret dearly in the coming future.

When the two reached Sokka's cabin the fight that had started on deck rekindled in full force. The shock of almost being thrown overboard that seemed to break down Katara's stubbornness dissolved and she glared at Sokka. The tired boy only sighed and started to get ready for bed. He didn't want to have to listen to his sister rant. He loved and respected her, but there were times when he just couldn't deal with her. He wondered if he just leaned over and kissed her, if that would make her shut up. The thought was tempting.

"How can you just go to bed knowing that Aang and Toph are out there somewhere?" Katara demanded as she glared at her brother. Her expression softened however when she noticed that he was changing out of the traditional water tribe clothing into silky pajama pants. She noted that he didn't sleep with a shirt on.

"Katara." Sokka sighed not noticing that she was admiring his toned arms and abdomen. "You and I both need sleep, if we stay up until the storm dies down we'll be too tired to help Dad find them. What good would we be then?"

Sokka lay on the cot, legs spread and hands behind his head. He looked over at Katara expecting to hear an angry retort, but instead found her openly gawking over him. A light blush colored Sokka's dark face and he turned his head to capture Katara's eyes.

"Like what you see?" He asked playfully but it was obvious that he was genuinely curious. The lust that lay under his smiling eyes was hard to miss.

"No." Katara said bluntly, turning her face from her brother to hide her own blush. "Its just Sokka. Why are you acting like this? You should be worried for your friends, not staring at your brother like he's the meal you've been craving for weeks." Katara berated herself. "I wonder what he tastes like." She thought, distracting herself once again.

"You sure?" Sokka asked wiggling his eyebrows, though Katara didn't see since her back was still turned to him.

"Yes." Katara didn't sound amused. She knew that if she looked at him, however, her resolve would break. He was irresistible.

"Come on," Sokka called, all the humor gone. "worrying won't do any good."

Sokka stood from the cot and walked up behind Katara. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Whatever lust that had created friction between the two of them was gone. Carefully, Sokka turned Katara around so they could face each other. Fat tears ran down Katara's face and Sokka immediately felt horrible for teasing her.

"I'm just so scared. What if something were to happen to them?" Katara sobbed as she threw herself deeper into Sokka's arms.

"Nothing will happen to them. They're both strong benders and this isn't the first time one of us has gotten stuck in a storm." Sokka looked serious, referring to the harsh storm that he and an old fisherman had been caught in once. "And if you remember clearly, that moron got out fine and he couldn't even bend."

"You're not a moron, Sokka." Katara protested and her crying slowed, her breathing evened. A small smile graced her lips despite the serious situation.

"Well then, if I'm not a moron and I got through alright, the two most brilliant people I know, aside from you of course, are going to be just fine."

Katara didn't respond, she only nodded her head and held onto her brother tighter. Being in his arms made her feel safe. "Aang and Toph are the ones that need to be safe." Crossed Katara's mind, but she brushed the thought aside. She was even too tired to fight with herself.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" Sokka asked, pushing Katara away from himself so she could undress for bed as well. "I don't have any night clothes for you, I'm afraid."

"That's okay." Katara replied quietly. She hated to admit it, but in the end, her tears were more forced than real. Anything to keep her in Sokka's strong arms wasn't too much for her to do.

Sokka returned to the cot and lay on his back. His eyes wandered the room but, try as he might, they always landed on the same thing, Katara. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life and watching her prepare for bed only reassured him of that fact. (Not that he had ever doubted it.)

Sokka could have said that watching his sister take her hair out of its braid wasn't eye-catching. She took the two small loops of hair out of her braid first. Sokka found himself wanting to tuck the strands that fell in her face behind her ears. Next Katara took the clips out of the bun and let it unravel on its own. Then she undid the tie that held the braid together, using her hands to comb through the braid, taking care not to tug at the knots. Even though her hair had been split into sections and done up in different ways, it still found a way to fall in even waves when undone.

Sokka could have said that watching his sister shed her parka and dress wasn't sexy. She folded it evenly, turning her body to face a chair in the corner of the cabin, next to the door. Even with the heavy dress and other layers she wore, Sokka could still see a fine outline of Katara's small bum as she leaned over. The sight alone made him lick his lips. She then unfastened her water skins and bent to slip then under the chair. Next to be removed was the heavy water tribe blue dress. That too was folded neatly and left on the chair atop the parka.

Sokka could have even said that watching as his sister stripped to her underwear wasn't erotic. She started with the light, un-dyed skirt that unwrapped from around her thin waist. That was draped over the back of the chair, carefully folded. Sokka wished she were using her thin, precise fingers on him rather than the old clothe. Katara slipped the white pants off, shocking Sokka. He hadn't expected her to discard those. Now she was left in only her binding wrap and her easy-to-see-through underwear. If Sokka was shocked when her pants were discarded, he was blown away when he watched her slowly unwrap her bindings. From his view it looked as if the bindings really repressed the swell of Katara's breasts. The thought made Sokka's mouth water.

Of course, any such statement that he _could_ have made would have been a complete lie. Katara was, in Sokka's eyes, always beautiful. But seeing her slowly turn to face him, almost completely naked, wavy hair just covering her round breasts, completely took Sokka's breath away.

"If you don't mind," Katara whispered, "I'm going to freeze the door locked. I don't want anyone else seeing me- um- indecent."

"Not at all." Sokka said, his words nearly getting caught in his throat. "You're not indecent at all."

"You are so corny." Katara let out a pretty laugh and turned back around, facing the chair.

"And you know you love it." Sokka didn't bother to hide his disappointment in his voice. He was quickly rewarded with a great view of Katara's toned bum, however, when she bent by the waist to open her water skins. Sokka watched in amazement as Katara's muscles flexed as she sealed the door shut. When she was sure that the ice would hold, she refastened her water skin and turned and slowly walked towards the cot.

"Not as much as you love staring at my butt." Katara teased causing her older brother to blush, a look that Katara found that she like very much on him.

"Do you know that you are the most beautiful, graceful, and sexy person I've ever known and ever will?" Sokka asked and Katara blushed. She dropped to her knees so her face was lined up with Sokka's. The position only just hid Katara's breasts from Sokka's sight.

"Did you know you are the most charming, sexy, and delicious looking person I've ever known and will ever know?" Katara asked. Sokka's only response was to moan as Katara leaned in to place a firm kiss on his lips.

The kiss was brief, but hardly lacking in passion. There were no fireworks and no sparks. They weren't struck by lightning (thankfully since the storm was still raging) and neither had an epiphany in which the lights from the heavens shown down on them and God's angels sang, sprinkling gold dust on their heads. Every "perfect kiss" that had ever been told in any romance novel that Katara (guiltily) read was far off from reality. When she pulled away, Sokka's arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her on top of him for a deeper kiss. That wasn't to say, however, that the kiss wasn't a heartwarming, lust-stirring kiss.

They continued to kiss, moaning into each other's mouths. Soon, kissing wasn't enough and Katara pinned Sokka's arms to his sides with her legs so she was sitting on the bulge in his pants. Sokka was hardly shocked that his sister assumed the dominant position, but he was still surprised at her bold advances. Carefully, she thrust down and both threw the heads back, moaning loud enough for it to echo off the cabin walls. Katara thrust her hips down again and again, the slow movement created a rhythm that Sokka was happy to match.

When they found a comfortable rhythm, Katara leaned down to suck on Sokka's neck. She found a sensitive spot that made Sokka moan particularly loudly. Feeling playful, Katara moved off of Sokka giving him a teasing smile. When Sokka moaned in protest, Katara could only giggle.

"Be good and maybe I'll reward you." Katara winked as she slowly stood from the bed, walking over to another empty chair in the room. Sokka's eyes followed her every movement, his small moans of annoyance proving that she had a tight hold on him. Katara brought the chair forward into the center of the cabin.

"Sit."' She commanded and Sokka quietly obeyed, wanting more than anything to see what Katara would do, even if he knew it would be torturous, and even more to see what she would to reward him if he was good.

Slowly, Katara began to dance around her brother, dipping low, allowing her breasts to bounce teasingly in his face. She could tell that she was really affecting him. She could also not deny that he was making her burn inside. As she continued to dance and shaking her hips, rolling her body and showing off her fluid body movements, Sokka reached out for her without thinking.

"Nuh uh uh!" Katara giggled as she slapped his hand away. "Be good."

"But-"

"Be good." Katara commanded, swooping down to kiss right above the elastic band of his pajama pants, avoiding any contact with the rest of his body. Sokka moaned and his body shook as he did his best not to touch Katara. "Better."

Katara laughed as she watched Sokka control himself. She had, admittedly, never really thought much about Sokka in a sexual way. When she had left with Aang and Sokka, she had still be a child at heart. The trip they took, though it wasn't over yet, made her grow up a lot. Seeing other boys, understanding who and what she found attractive gave Katara a better idea of what to look for in a guy, but she had really never thought of applying it to him.

Now that she had the opportunity to tease Sokka she new he wouldn't be controlling, she also knew that he loved her and cared about her. He would never force her to do anything and that made her want to be with him even more. He was safe and he was hers.

Katara was getting tired of dance, so she swung her leg over Sokka's lap, straddling him and facing him. He let out a slow, quiet moan as she rolled her hips slowly, keeping an even pace that drove him insane.

"Katara. I'm not going to last very long if you keep this up." Sokka groaned as Katara leaned into to kiss his neck, letting her tongue drag down his chest, darting it over his nipples, making him cry out in surprise.

"Maybe that's the plan." Katara whispered. Sokka could hear in her voice that she too was just as tortured as he was.

"Why are you doing this. We could just end it now." Sokka whispered in Katara's ear. This time he kissed down her body, massaging one of her breasts with his hand, the other holding her on his lap, while his tongue teased and licked her nipple. When he was sure he had her distracted, Sokka picked her up, bring the tease to his bed. She didn't fight, allowing him to take control.

When Sokka placed Katara on the bed, he stepped back to slip out of his pants, which had only been a hassle, and his boxers. There he stood in front of his sister, completely nude. Even after all of the perverse things they had just been doing, Sokka felt shy. A deep blush rose over his body as Katara opening admired him. While he was still standing still, Katara once again took control, crawling on her hands and knees until she sat on the edge of the bed in front of Sokka. With little hesitation, Katara leaned forward and placed a small kiss on it's tip. When Sokka let out a surprised hiss, Katara smirked and leaned in, taking him completely into her mouth, relaxing her throat in order to have all of him. The plan didn't quiet go over smoothly and Katara pulled away suddenly, choking.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, worried. He couldn't say that that didn't feel amazing, but the feeling left quickly when Katara started to cough.

"I'm fine." Katara laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. When Sokka didn't believe her, she leaned in to give him a kiss.

They started to kiss again, building the passion as Sokka gently pushed Katara back down onto the bed. With his hands pinning her willing arms above her head, Sokka kissed down her body, stopping to play with her breasts, kissing and lightly biting, noticing how she squirmed when he did. He continued to kiss down her stomach until he reached her navel, making sure to kiss and bite her toned abdomen. Then, with rather great difficulty, Sokka proceeded to take off Katara's last article of clothing. When he heard her laugh at his attempts, he growled, managing to yank the offending piece of clothe off, spreading her legs with his and placing a firm kiss on her center. Katara let out a loud moan, laughter and amusement forgotten. Sokka smirked, he understood why she had so loved teasing him. It was fun to watch her so undone.

"Sokka, please." Katara groaned, but he wouldn't relent. Kissing around where she needed him, Sokka continued to kiss around her center, sucking the smooth skin, smelling the sex that he needed so badly.

It was soon obvious that Sokka was torturing himself as much as he was torturing Katara, much as Katara had done before. Swiftly, Sokka slid up Katara's body until he was bracing himself on his elbows, his face hovering above hers.

"Do you want to-" His voice trailed off as he blushed again. The passion that blinded the siblings from embarrassment was slowly evaporating at the thought of how close they were to becoming one.

"Yes." Katara breathed out. She trust Sokka, she loved Sokka, and she needed it so badly.

"It's going to hurt." Sokka kissed her on the forehead, grinding against her to keep himself from just making him his.

"I know." Katara reassured him, nearly wanting to cry at the care he was taking with her. She knew that this was the first time for him, this was very special for both of them.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked trying to stay calm and make sure Katara really wanted this. If anything were to happen, it would be her who would have face most of the consequences, not that he wouldn't be there for her.

"Sokka." Katara bit back a moan as she moved her hips up into his. "I'm sure you teasing me now is hurting more."

Looking into her eyes, Sokka knew that she was positive that she wanted it. Sokka stopped moving his hips, nudged Katara's legs apart and slowly guided himself into her. He moved slowly, resisting the urge to take her all at once, not wanting to hurt her. When she gasped suddenly he stopped, letting her adjust. When she nodded her head, he continued to move. He leaded in to kiss the tears off of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." He whispered again and again as he continued to kiss her face.

"It's okay. It wont hurt for long." Katara reassured him as she gritted her teeth, trying her best to relax.

Sokka kissed her sensitive spot on her neck, feeling Katara relax as he did. He continued until he could no longer move and Katara was panting.

"Are you okay now?" Sokka asked and she nodded.

"Please move." Katara moaned as Sokka began to slowly move his hips. It was extremely uncomfortable for Katara at first. She was still in pain and she knew that she would have to try water healing on her muscles in the morning, but in the moment all she could concentrate on was relaxing and getting comfortable.

It wasn't painful for long, however. As Katara began to get used to Sokka, she was able to move her hips with his as well. The kept a slow pace at first, needing to be used to the movement, but soon the two were moving together, faster and faster driven by lust and need.

It didn't take long for Katara to reach her climax, her walls crashing down on Sokka as she screamed his name. Sokka had barely a moment to notice that his sister was a screamer before he was climaxing too, riding it out and screaming her name as well.

After some time, the two lay in Sokka's bed, Katara snuggled tight into his arms. She hadn't the energy to wash and up Sokka couldn't blame her. They still hadn't spoken however, both too afraid that it would shatter the dreamlike state they were seemingly stuck in.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, thinking that she might had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" Katara whispered, the childish part of her hoping that if she was quiet it would keep the dreamlike state going.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No. Why, do you?" Katara asked afraid of the answer.

"No." Sokka pulled Katara half on his so her lips fell on his. The kiss was tender and gentle.

"I love you, Sokka."

"I love you too, Katara." Sokka murmured into her hair.

"But I mean as more than a brother." Katara looked up to him, her eyes watery with tears of anticipation.

"Much more than a sister." Sokka laughed lightly, his laughter causing vibrations in his chest which Katara could feel. She liked the feeling, _it felt like life_.

"I want to stay like this forever." Katara muttered as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"I would love that." Sokka agreed as he too started to fall into a deep sleep.

The storm started to let up near morning and the seas calmed. Brother and sister lay in each other's arms while the dull rock of the ship and each other's warmth left them to sleep peacefully. They had never known a sleep so comfortable. And even though Katara knew she would wake up the next morning sore and physically drained it was worth it. It took that much to learn that the happiest place she would ever be was in Sokka's arms.

OoOoOoO

The morning was bright and calm. Hakoda was thankful, having fallen asleep tired and upset the night before. The storm hadn't let up still when his crew forced him to bed, like he had told his children, he was no good to his crew when he was that tired. He had neglected to check up on his children, assuming by the silence of the room that his children were asleep already.

He had been awoken by the crew a few hours past sunrise. When he ran up to the deck, having been told it was urgent, Hakoda found a very wet and very tired looking Appa in the middle of the deck (he had apparently nearly crashed on to the having only been pulled up in time by a very exhausted looking avatar.

Aang and Toph were lying on Appa's neck, both coughing and shivering. At once Hakoda ran to the children, lifting first Toph than Aang onto rolled out cots which the crew had rushed to get. When Aang, who was the first to come to, opened his eyes, Hakoda was given a quick account of their journey.

The two had gone off ahead of the ship allowing Appa time to stretch out (Aang nearly had to drag Toph along, who hated flying, but was also going crazy on the small ship) when the storm had caught them. They had tried to turn around and get back to the ship, but the wind had been so strong that they had gotten confused as to which way they had even come from.

Aang had managed to bend the water to protect them for a while, but he had quickly gotten tired and then their protecting bubble had gotten smaller and smaller until the three were drenched. It was around then that the storm started to let up. Aang had wanted to bend the water off of them, but had conserved his energy so he could get them back to safety. He said that he didn't think that the three of them where hurt, but he did request that Katara look over them.

It was at Aang's request that Hakoda, alone, went to his son's cabin door, knocking loudly and urgently. When he got no response, he entered without thought.

The first think that caught his eye was the clothing thrown around by the storm. This in itself didn't seem too odd until Hakoda noted important articles of clothing littering the floor as well. The next thing he noticed was that the cot was occupied by two bodies, two very naked bodies. Hakoda tried to keep calm, not wanting to assume the obvious until he noted the white residue. Without any further thought, Hakoda turned right around and shut the cabin door.

He hadn't seen anything. Sure. That suited him just fine. He would just never be able to look at his children ever again. He hadn't seen anything.

In very few words, Hakoda explained that Katara and Sokka were still sleep, having stayed up most of the night. He then transported the two sleep children (the fully clothed children who had been sleeping on the deck, not the naked sleeping children he was trying to forget) to a room _far_ away from Sokka's cabin.

As far as he was concerned, he hadn't seen _anything_.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I'm so behind that it's not even funny, but I have to say that even through all the stress of writing, working, and going to school **I loved writing this story**. And no, it's not because of the smut (though that is fun) it's really because this is a contestant for my AtLA OTP and I truly love the dynamic Sokka and Katara have together. I tried to keep the smut clean, if that makes any sense, I didn't feel like it would be right to Sokka and Katara to make them sound too smutty and perverse. I just can't seem them as _dirty_. Maybe I'm thinking too much it to it, though. At an rate, leave me a review and tell me what _you_ think! Shaelyn


End file.
